The present invention concerns a pen-case.
Various pens of better quality, such as e.g. ball-point pens, ink-pens, refillable pencils and equivalent, are nowadays mostly held on sale in cases containing one or two pens/pencils, and these cases are usually thrown away after the pen has been bought. In use, the pen/pencil is then often kept, on desks and equivalent, in separately purchased pen stands.
The present usage, described above, causes, to the user of the pen, extra costs arising from the purchase of a pen stand, as well as refuse disposal costs from the discarding of the original pen-case. Moreover, in the existing state of art frequently no suitable pen stand is immediately available, and therefore new pens or pencils tend to lie around on tables in indeterminate manner.
The object of the invention is to eliminate the drawbacks mentioned in the foregoing. It is a particular aim of the invention, to provide a novel pen-case which can also be used as a pen stand on the table.